One Night of Passion
by Wizard01
Summary: They pulled together by a physical force that is undeniable. Their eyes met once. Their lips touched just once. And now...their hearts are bound together forever. In one night their lives changed. A love grew between them so strong it tied them to one another for enternity. A love of passion, of desire, of devotion. A Dareya OS!


**WARNING ~ PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 ****One Night of Passion****

 **"Hot enough to make the pages smoke."**

 **It's beyond passion…**

 **It's a wildfire!**

 **(These Lines are not mine. Taken from somewhere else.)**

Shreya felt him grab her arm from behind her and yank her into the hallway. She offered no resistance. She did not even care if anyone had seen them. He led her down the dark hallway to the back of the house towards the east wing. He said nothing as he walked with angry force along the hardwood floors. His black boots echoed throughout the empty space as they struck the floor.

The glass double doors to the conservatory creaked loudly when he opened them. Moonlight flooded the room filled with exotic vegetation, casting shadows all around them.

He whipped her body around to face him as he shoved her against the wall. His gaze was fierce and his body shook from frustration.

Shreya felt herself grow breathless. In last two years she has known him, she had never seen him this angry before. Looking back on it now, she may have pushed him too far this time. He looked crazy.

He took a step towards her and placed his hands on either side of her head on the stone wall. She flinched slightly. He leaned in closer and starred at her with an intensity that struck to her core. At this moment she knew her plan may have been a bad idea.

His breath was labored like a bull ready for battle. It blew her dark chestnut hair around her face as it tickled her cheek. She did not dare give it attention; she did not dare move her gaze from his.

He didn't blink. He didn't move. He just stood over her and stared at her, almost daring her to turn away from him.

His bare exposed chest rose and fell before her. The white shirt he wore had been ripped open. She saw a drop of blood strike it as it fell from his forehead.

"I-I think you may have miss understood what-" Her words trailed silent when his hands balled into fists on either side of her head.

This was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She wished he would just start yelling at her already and get it over with. The way he was looking at her was unlike him.

He never professed his love for her to anyone including herself. Was she to wait until he was fit to tell her and miss out on fun or meeting new people? One of her friend advised her to make jealous him. So she danced with the one man he hates. She did not see what all the fuss was about. Who was he to tell her who she was to accept a dance from? He never offered himself. She had told him last month she was not going to wait forever and he had said don't, and now he has the gull to become cross with her for listening to him. She have had about enough of this!

"Are you going to say something?" She asked. He didn't move. "I am not a mind reader you know." She searched his gaze for any change. "I will not allow you to treat me in this manner."

He leaned in closer to her face. "Oh no?" He finally said with a deep tone.

"No," She said. She narrowed her light brown eyes at him.

"I think you will allow me to do what I please with you Shreya." He glanced down at her lips. His body moved nearer to her. She could not push herself against the wall any further. The tense anger coming off of him was paralyzing. She needed to look away. His gaze burned into her, through her and left her fighting for a steady breath.

He slid his hands up the wall and rested on his elbows at her head. With the rise of her breath her chest grazed against his. He leaned a little closer. "So you like to flirt because that is what you were doing with Beckum, Shreya." He watched her eyes closely.

"I most certainly was not!" She shouted.

"You were and you knew what you were doing!" He roared at her. Her lips parted at what he said. "You knew I was watching you too. You knew how I would react to it, but I suppose that's what you wanted to begin with, isn't Shreya?"

She remained silent and gazed down at the floor. He wanted answers damn it.

"You like to play games and flirt. Ok then." He pulled her chin up to face him. "Then flirt with me. Come on, tease me."

They were now almost nose to nose. He saw her tense at his closeness, but more than that he felt her quiver from his words to her. He had never before drawn this near to her, well not in this way. She glanced to his chest for a moment.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me Shreya. I could have killed a man tonight because of you. Why him? Damn it!" He yelled.

"Because of me. Why? I didn't ask you to do that, Did I?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't but I-" His anger on higher peek but he calmed himself soon. "You know what he did with Smaira. He is a crap. And I do care for you."

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because I-" He trailed off. Bored into her eyes. "Why did you Dance with him.

"Because I wanted to get your attention. And I thought it was the easiest way. " She tried to sound sophisticated and seductive, but her voice choked off on the last word.

A slow, sensual smile stretched his hard mouth.

He appeared different. Softer. More approachable.

At the change, her insides seemed to flip over.

"And why on the earth did you wanted for" His deep voice settled in her belly, rich and warm, like crème brûlée on a cold winter's night. He touched one of her fallen ringlets.

As he slowly wrapped the curl around two fingers, he brushed her collarbone. Fiery sparks tingled down her spine, so intense that she shivered .

"You are a desire I can't run from." She said sensually.

An intimate smile, one that invited her to play, tugged at his mouth.

"Now, my whole attention is upon you. What do you want from me?" His hushed voice barely audible. He brushed his fingertips over her cheek and his gaze became so piercing that she had to lower her eyes.

"Erm...Let me tell you. A Kiss."

She jerked her eyes back to his face. God, he couldn't mean to—Not yet, surely… Peculiar, heated chills swept over her. She never expect such a bold thing from him. She tried to take a step back, but found her ass flush against the wall.

He leaned closer; so close that his Masculine-scented breath tickled her face. "And I think—the answer is yes."

She should demand that he put his arm down so she could pass by and leave. She really should. But she couldn't stop looking at his hard mouth and wondering what it would feel like upon hers. He was so close to her, his breath blew on her lips. If she moved but a fraction, she'd be kissing him.

Kissing him.

Dear God. Her breath began to come very fast and short. Her throat went tight with a suppressed moan.

His eyes burnt as brightly as aquamarines. He looked so fierce. If he kissed her, if he dared… Oh God, it would be so harsh. That cruel-looking mouth could express itself no other way.

Excitement rushed through her, sending tingles to every point of her body, even her toes.

But no, he wouldn't. Not yet.

He kept leaning closer. He didn't close his eyes. Instead, he seemed to focus all the harder upon her.

Heart pounding and unable to move away, she braced herself for his assault.

She closed her eyes. She can't believe this was happening. This was something that only happens in her dreams.

The sinful fantasies from the night before play in her mind as he gazes at her. From the moment their eyes met the nightly fantasies started and have never stopped. She felt so foolish thinking naughty things of him in his presence. Sometimes it's as if they really happened when she gaze at him. The way he looks at her it is as if he is hungry for something she hold. At times she found herself stepping forward to go to him. To fill his hunger and her own desires for his touch. It scared her. It drawn her in. It consumed her thoughts and teased her senses of longing. But this time it was not a dream, not a fantasy. It was real. It all was happening in real. Oh God!

His fingers found their way into her hair, and he pulled her face to look at his.

She opened her eyes, obeying him. His bright black eyes darken, and he runs his fingers down the length of her hair.

They both don't know what was happening to them. They just lost in the moment.

His hand fallen to her waist, and he pulled her to him. His nose touches her, just as the rest of his body. His erection pressed into her, and a small moan escaped her throat.

She like the feeling of dominance emitting off of him.

"Daya," She whispered shakily, but it came out more like a question than she intended. He immediately pulled back, and how quickly he moved surprised her. He took a deep breath, running his hands down his face.

"I-I Am sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you in here. God! Why am I so dumb? I should have known you would have moved on by now...," he rants. she walked up to him and place her finger over his lips. His wide eyes darken as she slowly slide her finger down, causing his lip to move with her finger until it popped back into place.

"Shut up and kiss me," She whispered.

He choked on her words.

"WHAT? A-Are you sure!" He asked.

"I have been in love with you for two years now. I haven't been more sure of something in my life. Please kiss me. I really need this."

He leaned in and kissed her without another thought. She slid her hands up his bare chest and wrapped them around his neck. He didn't move. He kept his hands on the wall behind her. He knew if they came off the wall they would explore every inch of her. It was insurance that it would not go any further than the kiss. He heard her let out a little whimper of his name. He knew she was trying very hard to make it seem like she knew what she was doing. It was apparent to him she had never kissed a man before., not like this.

He felt her hands run down the sides of his ribs to his waist. She slowly began to pull his shirt out. Once his shirt was free she unbuttoned what was left of them on his shirt. He felt the naked bare skin of her hands on his chest.

She mumbled through the kiss. "Please touch me. Hold me tight against you." Her voice was a soft panting.

He pulled it tilting her head to the side, gazing at her briefly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What the hell we are doing Shreya? This is wrong. This has to stop now! " He said.

He got a pained look on his face, and it tugs at her heart. He was now standing at arms length from her.

"You don't want me, do you?" She asked softly.

"Of course I want you, but not-" He saying but cut off by shreya.

"I know you will never tell me what you feel for me, so I am asking you to show me. Please," Said Shreya.

She reached forward and slid his shirt from his body trailing it down his arms. Her hands were trembling. He took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes. "You do understand what you are asking of me Shreya? "

She whispered, "I do. It has to be you. It has always been you and no other.

I want it to be you-"

He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. Shreya suddenly felt dizzy from the force of his passion for her. She felt it in his kiss. She understood at that moment why he had not kissed her before. He loved her, she knew it now.

He pulled her leg up around his hip. His body was burning for her. It had always burned for her and now it was undeniable to them both. He could no longer hide it from her and he was not going to stop himself from trying. She deserved to be shown what he felt for her.

He laid her down on a chaise under the large tree at the back of the room.

He lay down next to her on his side. She looked beautiful. He could not help but gaze over her body for a moment.

He placed the tip of his finger on her neck and made a line down to her cleavage. His lips trailed along after his finger, not neglecting any area along the way to her shoulder. He pulled the left side of her dress off her shoulder and kisses her passionately with a demanding need. His lips moved down to her collar bone, nipping at her skin.

She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him closer to her. The sensation of his tongue playing with her was unlike anything she had imagined it to be.

He took more of her into his mouth as he squeezed her flesh tightly in his hand. The thought of gentleness was not possible. He has wanted her for as far back as he could remember. And now she lay beneath him with a wanting that is matched to his.

His hand moved down across her skimming over to her thigh. Slowly he pulled her legs apart and ran his hand over her soft skin. He felt her body shutter under his touch. Her fingers pulled at his hair.

The soft touch of his hand between her legs sent a surge of desire through her body. She mounded out his name in a pleading cry.

The grunt of a moan that came out of him did not sound like him. Her touch did not feel like any other woman's touch. His body burned for it, called for it, and was getting to the point of demanding it...her. God she was all he fantasized about for years and now it was real.

She whimpered in uncontrollable pleasure when he ran his hands along her waist. His touch electrified her.

She craved his touch like an addict, and he gave her what she needed.

Tingles run all through her body because he was everywhere, and she can't seem to get enough him.

He pressed his erection into her, and she throw her head into the pillow moaning. Her limbs felt heavy and useless. She was paralyzed by desire as she lay there, unable to pull her eyes off his transfixed expression as he learned her body with his hands.

"I Love You" She heard something she had longed to hear forever.

The tears poured in the corner of her eyes, And a smile on her lips. She cupped his cheek in her hand. She ran her thumb over his lips as she gazed into his eyes.

"I Love You too. Always Have..."She said and then kissed them with all the passion she carried for him.

He deepens the kiss. The passionate explosion of a desire that was never filled between them now burned out of control. A lustful desire laced with unfulfilled passion and love engulfed them as they laid in each other's arms. With every second that passed it grew with the fierce intent of becoming everything and more that they held back from for years.

 ****The End****

 **A/N ~ I hope it worth to write it. Lemme know in your Reviews. And tell me that I'm capable to write a Valentine story or Not.**


End file.
